A Journey Into Life!
by DestinyHappens17
Summary: Rosie Anne Parkes, a young girl from Jhoto is setting out on her journey. She is searching for what she wants to do with her life, will she find it or will it end in dissaster? Rated T for later chapters!
1. Setting Out!

**Title: A Journey Into Life!**

**Summery: Rosie Anne Parkes, a young girl from Jhoto is setting out on her journey. She is searching for what she wants to do with her life, will she find it or will it end in dissaster?**

**A/N: Welcome all and one to another story of mine. I have had this idea in my head for some time now and im finnaly ready to write it up. Please R&R i would really appriciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything to do with the pokemon franchise.**

**Chapter 1: Setting Out!**

"Rosie...get up, breakfast is ready" came a mature womans voice that echoed through the house.

A young girl rose from her pink and white bed. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, her name is Rosie Anne Parks and today was her day to start her pokemon journey.

She turns ten years old today and thats the age for young people to set of on a journey around there home region. They get a starting pokemon from the regions proffesor and a starting kit.

Rosie rose out of her bed and was now stadning in her room that was jam packed with pokemon dolls. She was a massive pokemon fan and has waited forever for this day to come and now it has she is just to exited. Her eyes widened at the thought of her first pokemon being with her in a matter of hours.

She looked around then spotted herself in the mirror...she looked like she belongs in a horror film so she ran to the bathroom, washed up and then back into her room, she ran to her chest of draws and started tearing into them.

She finally found what she was looking for. It took her about half an hour to get dressed and come down stairs. She had her hair put up into a ponytailwith a white cap with a pink pokeball obn the front. A white tnak top with a black sleeveless jacket over the top, blue denim 3/4 lenghs and pink and black high tops. She came running down the stairs and into the kitchen where there was breakfast, her mum, her mums Tediursa called Fera and a small gift box wrapped up in white paper with a pink ribbon tied to it.

"Happy birthday dear" said her mum Angie walking up and embacing her duaghter in a hug. She was a tall slim beautifull woman. She had long flowing brown hair with bright blue eyes that make her tanned skin show more. Rosie took after her father when it came to her eyes and personality but everythinbg else was her mothers. "Thanks mum, i cant believe im ten years old and i can finnaly get my trainers liscence" Rosie said while pulling away.

It was Fera's turn to jump at Rosie. The little bear pokemon jumped on her head and started licking her cheek, "Ursa, tedi" Fera said out of joy, "Allright Fera, come on down now" said Angie before struggling to get Fera of her daughters face. Once of they all sat down for breakfast.

"So...mum whats in the box?" Rosie said. She just had to ask, "Oh, its nothing" replied mum before continuing to eat. "Oh come on mum, its for me isnt it?" Rosie replied with a cheeky grin, "Of course it is, go ahead and open it" mum replied.

Rosie smiled then started to tear away the paper. Inside was a plain brown cardboard box but what was in the box was so much better. Rosie opened the box and could see it sitting there a brand...new...Poke gear. It was mettalic green with turquoise markings on. "Wow...thanks mum" Rosie squealed as she litterally dived over the table full of food and took her, Fera and her mum to the ground, "Thats okay dear, just dont brake it, that thing cost me a fortune" her mum replied.

Amongst all the cammotion they couldnt hear the door open and close and once they was up, standing in the door way was a tall handsome man with short brown hair with dark brown eyes, wearing a working suit, that was her father Mason. Rosie turned around, "Dad...your here" she shouted as she ran up to her father and hugged him, "I managed to get back for today, i werent going to miss my daughters first day" he replied.

Angie got from the table and walked over and kissed her husband on the cheek, "Its good you made it home" she said. They both kissed passionatly before Fera jumped over Mason licking him to death which made everyone laugh.

Rosie turned on her new device and on the screen was, 'Time/Date', 'Map' and 'Phone book', she pressed on the time and it read, '8:34 am', "Oh no...im gonna be late" she screamed. Her mum and dad turned around after prying Fera of her dads face, "Well, you better get going then" they both said.

Tears started falling down Rosie's cheeks, "Mum...dad, im going to miss you so much" she said before leaping on them both, "Same here dear" replied mum, "Be strong princess and keep looking forward" her dad replied.

She let go, grabbed her pink and white shoulder bag and left the house.

* * *

><p>She looked out accross her home town of New bark. The sun was just rising above the trees and she could see a couple Pidgey flying towards route 29. She left her garden where her mothers Vileplume called Petal was resting and ran down the street.<p>

She finnaly made it to Prof. Elm's lab just minutes before she was suppose to and she ran in, "Professor, am i too late?" she shouted accross the room full of paper work and computers. At the back where a desk lay was a man with short brown hair sitting behind it, "Oh no Rosie, dont worry, we still have one pokemon left" he said before getting up and walking over to Rosie with a trolley.

On the trolley lay a tray that had a white pokedex and 6 pokeballs but one was larger then the others with a leaf sticker on the front, "Rosie, say hello to your new pokemon" Elm said before picking up the pokeball and revealing the pokemon inside.

In a flash of white light out came a small green pokemon with a leaf on its head, "Oh my god, a Chikorita, i cant believe it" squeeled Rosie jumping up and down. The small pokemon looked at her with confusion but then finnaly realised that she was her trainer and ran up to her nuzzeling her leg.

Rosie looked down and smiled before picking her new pokemon up, "Professor, is it a boy or a girl?" she asked, "This little one is a girl, she is newley born aswell" Elm replied.

"Right, so your gonna be my little princess" she said. Chikorita replied with a lick on Rosie's cheek, "I guess you like it", "Chiko...rita" Chikorita replied. After getting to know each other more, Elm presented Rosie with her pokedex and gave her five pokeballs.

"Right, Rosie, when you reach Cherrygrove go straight to the pokemon center and they will sort put your trainers licence and sign you up to compete in the indigo platue or in the grand festival" Elm said, "Erm, sure thing professor and thankyou so much for Chikorita, i promise i wont let you down" Rosie replied before turning and leaving the lab.

* * *

><p>She was no outside the lab, she put Chikorita down and took out her pokeball, "Allright girl, return" she said before a beam of red energy enveloped Chikorita and sucking her up into the pokeball. Rosie walked of and reached the exit of New bark town, there was a sign saying, 'New bark town - Route 29'. She turned her back and looked over at her birth place.<p>

"Well...this is it, no turning back, no backing down, this is what i want to do and im going to achive my goal" she said with tears welling up in her eyes. She could see all the people she had gotten to know over the past ten years and she was going to miss them but she was heading out on a great adventure.

She turned back around and took her first step into route 29. What challenges await Rosie and will she achive her goal wait around to find out...To Be Continued!

**Next time: **Rosie is making her way through route 29. She will meet new people, see new places and catches her first pokemon. She makes it to Cherrygrove where somthing bad happens...what is it?


	2. A First Time For Everything!

**Title: A Journey Into Life!**

**A/N: Welcome all to chapter two. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 but no body left reviews which made me pretty angry, so im hoping you will leave some for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything to do with the pokemon franchise.**

**Chapter 2: A First Time For Everything!**

Rosie was walking through route 29 with Chikorita by her side. She could tell that Chikorita prefered to stay out of her pokeball so she kept her out. They had battled a couple wild pokemon just to toughen Chikorita up but she hadnt caught any yet, she just hasnt found the right were drawing closer to Cherrygrove where she would have to sign up for the Indigo Plateau or for the Grand Festival, she hadnt decided what to do yet, "Oh Chikorita, i dont know what to do, should i become a coordinator and participate in contests or shall i become a trainer and participate in the gyms" she sighed as she asked her just looked at her with a sad face, she hated seeing her trainer sad so she started to nuzzle against her leg, "Uh, oh Chikorita, you big softie" Rosie said while laughing.

Rosie suddenly stopped as she heard a bush shake next to her, she turned around and out jumped a little brown ferret pokemon, "Wow, a Sentret" she shouted as she puleld out her pokedex and pointed it towards the pokemon."Sentret, the Scout Pokémon. Sentret is able to see great distances by rising up on its tail. When it spots an enemy, or any kind of danger, it emits a loud, shrill cry as a warning", "Gender is Female. Moves known are Scratch, Defense Curl, Quick attack"Rosie looked at it, "Ive got to catch it, allright Chikorita use Tackle" she shouted. Chikorita charged towards the Sentret and hit it back into a tree. Sentret just got back up then ran at Chikorita with its paws glowing white, "Thats a scratch attack, dodge it then use Razor leaf" Rosie shouted, Chikorita jumped out the way then shot razor sharp leaves at the ferret pokemon knocking it out.

"Allright, go pokeball" Rosie shouted while throwing a pokeball. The ball his Sentret then suck her up into the pokeball. It shook a couple of times the made a ding sound signalling the smiled, "Yes, i caught my first pokemon" she shouted. "Hey Chikorita wanna say hello to our new team mate?" she asked her partner, "Chikor" Chikorita replied while nodding, "Allright then, come...on...out" she shouted throwing the pokeball in the air and in a flash of white light Sentret sat there with her tail curled around her body."Awwwww, she is so cute" she said picking her new friend up, "Dont be scared, im not going to hurt you" Rosie said smiling at the brown ferret in her arms. Sentret looked up to meet her eyes with her new trainers. Rosie saw the smile on the ferets cheeks, "Hi there, im Rosie, your new trainer" she said while petting the sentret.

* * *

><p>After getting to know each other they all set of towards Cherry grove. Sentret and Chikorita were out of the pokeballs and running around playing which made Rosie smile, "Hey, you, lets battle" came a whiny little looked around and could see a girl about her age with pink hair put into two side ponytails, bright blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a pink long sleeved t shirt under a yellow sleevless jacket, yellow jeans and pink and white high tops, she aslo had a pair if shades on her head and a pink shoulder smiled at her, "Allright then" she replied. They all walked of to an open field with more then anough space for a battle, "Right, let me intoduce myself, im Lina Baker and im from Violet city" she said while winking at Rosie, "Hi Lina, im Rosie Anne Parkes and im from New bark town" Rosie replied.<p>

They both looked at each other for a minute, "Right, well lets send our pokemon out, go Pidgey" Lina shouted while throwing a pokeball into the air and in a flash of light a small brown bird was flying around, "Wow, a Pidgey hey" Rosie replied before pulling out her pokedex,"Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokemon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-Attack" the machine said.

Rosie turned around to Sentret, "Wanna battle girl?" she asked, Sentret nodded and ran onto the battle smiled, "Allright Pidgey start of with Tackle" she shouted. Pidgey nodded before taking of flying fast towards Sentret, "Sentret use Defense curl" Rosie shouted. Sentret curled up in a ball and started glowing a mettalic colour. Pidgey carried on going and hit into Sentret but did do no damage, "What...fine Pidgey Sand-Attack" Lina shouted.

Pidgey flew towards the now standing Sentret and flapped its wings to make the dirt fly into Sentret's eyes. Sentret cried out as she was blinded by the dirt, "Right Sentret keep using Defense curl" Rosie curled herself up into another ball and raised her defense even higher. "That isnt gonna work, Pidgey use Gust" shouted Lina. "Pidgeeeeeeeeey" Pidgey shouted before flapping its wings and sending a tornado at SentretThe powerfull winds picked Sentret up of the grownd causing her to lose her Defense curl then sent her flying, she fell to the floor knocked out, "Sentret, no" shouted Rosie running over to Sentret, "You allright girl?" she asked, "Sentret, sen" Sentret replied before smiling, "Allright, return" she said before returning Sentret.

Rosie walked back over to the battle field, "Right Chikorita, its your turn" she said before Chikorita ran from behind her and onto the field, "Tackle" shouted Rosie, she was angry at Lina for what she did to Sentret. Chikorita nodded and put all her strengh into that tackle and when she collided with Pidgey she knocked it out in fell to the floor with swirly eyes, "Wow...that Chikorita is strong" Lina said before returning Pidgey, "But, well show em, wont we boy" she said before throwing a pokeball in the air. In a flash of light was a small blue crocodile pokemon. Rosie pulled out her pokedex,"Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Totodile has a habit of using its highly developed jaws to chomp on anything in sight, so Trainers beware.""Right, now Tackle it Chikorita" Rosie shouted, Chikorita took of accros the fiel again but Lina saw that coming, "Right Totodile, dodge it then use scratch" Lina shouted. Totodile jumped out the way and before Chikorita could react she was scratched by Totodile.

"Chikoooooor" Chikorita shouted out in pain but she managed to get back over near Rosie, "Right Totodile, use...Water gun" Lina shouted while pointing towards Chikorita. Totodile took in a deep breath before sending a stream of water straight towards Chikorita."Right Chikorita jump then use Razor leaf" Rosie shouted. Chikorita nodded before leaping into the air then sending a bunch of razor sharp leaves towards Totodile, they hit the crocodile head on before sending him backwards, "Totodile, you okay?" Lina asked, Totodile got up and nodded, "Right use Scratch" she took of down the field with his claws glowing white. Chikorita watchged as he got closer and closer, "Chikorita use Growl" Rosie shouted. Chikorita took a deep breath, "Chikoritaaaaaaaaaa" the grass type shouted.

Totdile suddenly stopped, he looked at the anger on Chikorita's face before running back and hiding behind Lina's leg, "Totodile, what are you doing, get back in there" Lina said, Totodile shook of the feeling and ran back onto the field, "Now Totodile, use Rage" she looked at Chikorita. His pupils grew and he had his mouth open. He looked at Chikorita one last time before taking of down the field in a rage. He jumped and opened his mouth wide before clamping down on Chikorita's head.

"Chikoooooor" shouted Chikorita while running around trying to shake the Totodile of her head. Chikorita suddenly fell to the ground knocked out, "Chikorita, noooo" shouted Rosie, running over to her picked her up and cradled her in her arms, "Chikorita, you okay?" she asked her pokemon, "Chikor" Chikorita replied with a sad smile, "Allright, return" and in a flash Chikorita was turned back to Lina, "Well done, it was nice battling you" Rosie said. Lina walked over and picked up Totodile who was exausted, "No problem, ive got to go now, maybe ill see you again" Lina said before walking of.

* * *

><p>An hour later Rosie arived in Cherrygrove city. It was bigger then New bark town and had plenty more buildings. The first building she could see was a pokemon center. It was a big purple dome shaped building with a big red 'P' sighn on the front. Rosie walked over and entered the pokemon soon as she walked in, she felt like she was at home. It had a feeling of home and made her feel welcome. The room she was in was big with yellow walls, a green floor and a couple couches around the edge. There was also a couple green vidow phones attached to a wall and a red desk at the back with a pink haired woman with a Chansey next to made her way over, "Hi there, im nurse joy and welcome to the Cherrygrove pokemon center, how may i be of assistance?" Nurse joy said, "I would just like to heal my pokemon please" Rosie replied putting her two pokeballs down on the desk, "Of course" Nurse joy replied before Chansey took them through to the back.<p>

Rosie remembered what Elm said, _'Right, Rosie, when you reach Cherrygrove go straight to the pokemon center and they will sort put your trainers licence and sign you up to compete in the indigo platue or in the grand festival'_. "Erm Nurse joy, can you help me?" Rosie asked, "Why of course, what do you need?" Joy looked at her, "Well, im having trouble with picking to compete in contests or gyms" Rosie said, "Well if you having toruble, why dont you do both" Nurse joy said, "The grand festival and the pokemon league are held on different dates so you will have enough time".

Rosie looked at her, "Well thats a good idea, thats it, im going to do both...erm, can you sign me up?" she asked. Nurse Joy smiled, "Why of course, just hand me your pokedex and it will be done". Rosie took out ehr pokedex and gave it to Joy who put it in a machine and pressed a couple buttons, "There we are, all done, your trainers liscence is in you pokedex and here you go" Joy said while giving Rosie the pokedex back also allong with two cases."The blue one is for badges and the ink one is for ribbons, i can explain about contests if you want" Joy asked, "No thats okay, my cousin is top coordinator in Hoenn and she filled me in on everything" Rosie repleid, "Okay then...oh here she is" Nurse Joy replied as she saw Chansey come through a door with two pokeballs on a tray, "Here you go and have a nice day" replied Joy, "Thanks" Rosie said before walking out.

She had her two pokeballs in her hand then suddenly two mechanical arms reached down and grabbed them. Rosie looked up in horror and could see a matal robot with two poeple standing on it. There was a man with short spiky purple hair and a woman with long green hair put into a ponytail. There were wearing a black uniform with a red 'R' on the front.

"Hello little girl, wer team rocket".

**Next time: **Rosie is worried for her pokemon and she hasnt got no help, that is until a boy about her age come in to recue her. Who is this new boy and Rosie had made her first enemy!

A/N: Ohhhhhhh! Cliffhanger, i hope you all enjoy this as much as i did writing it. Rosie has her first catch, her first trainer battle, her first pokemon center and now her first enemy, she loves having first things!


End file.
